


The Accident

by ThePurpleChronicler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleChronicler/pseuds/ThePurpleChronicler
Summary: A poem based Carl's POV when the Accident in Alexandria takes place; Losing Sam and Jessie, Ron going mad.. and the alternate. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS of The Walking Dead s06e09. You've been warned! Based on the TV Show - Couldn't find the category.





	The Accident

The Accident of Alexandria  
It happened too fast,  
The walkers were everywhere,  
And it just happened that Sam was too loud,  
Ruining his perfect camouflage.

We lost him.  
They surrounded him,  
Consumed him in front of his mother,  
Her screams would muffle in my ears.

She was holding on.  
Her hand still gripped onto his,  
Yanking violently as the walkers tore him to pieces,  
She wouldn't let go of him.

Then they took her.  
The walkers gripped Jesse and tore into her,  
Her scream grew louder,  
My dad's face turned grey.

It was too late.  
She was gone forever,  
But her hand was yanking at mine,  
She was bringing me down with her.

Dad.  
I called out to him silently,  
And as soon as I knew it,  
He was cutting her down with his hatchet.

The arm broke.  
The grip became weightless,  
Her hand dropped to the ground,  
My dad had lost her.

Then I saw him.  
Ron holds the gun I dropped,  
Aiming it at my dad,  
Another trouble in this already fucked situation.

You.  
That's all he repeated,  
His eyes wide and maddened,  
He was gonna' kill him.

His gut burst.  
Michonne's blade cut through him like a cake,  
The gun fired unintentionally,  
The blast ringed through Alexandria.

Black.  
My eye went dark,  
I wonder what happened,  
What happened to my eye.

Blood.  
I feel it flow down my cheek,  
Coming from my eye,  
No, it can't be.

I look at my dad.  
Michonne sees me,  
Shocked look on her face,  
It finally hits me.

I know now.  
My dad focuses on me,  
One word passes my mouth,  
Dad?

It suddenly goes dark.  
I can feel the grip of hands pick me up,  
I hear bodies hit the floor,  
Am I dead?


End file.
